The Continued Adventures of Darkwing Duck and Family
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Okay, so I've been asked to continue on my DW story, so here we go, I'm going to be making episodes and inserting them as I get them finished. Let me know what to change and not to, oh and don't worry, I've been taking some of your comments for consideration. Things are a little tamer than expected, but eh, Quiverwing Quack's temper is not to be messed with heheh, have fun reading.
1. Episode 1: The Return of Terror Part 1

Morgana McCawber Mallard waited impatiently at Darkwing Tower for her daughter to return to her. She was tapping her foot on the cold stone floor while Honker was pacing with his daughter in his arms. "I shouldn't have let them go off alone, they should've been back by now…"

Morgana looked to her son-in-law and granddaughter and sighed. No matter how angry she was at Gosalyn for going off without her permission, she was more concerned about her. "I'm sure she's fine and on her way… then when she gets back I'll take Ariel downstairs so that you can yell at her… I'll deal with her by making her breakfast…" Honker winced. When Morgana decided to cook, it was never good for the Mallard family if she was in the mood for her family classics.

"Um, hey are you guys mad at us, or can we come down without any problems?" Launchpad's voice asked over the radio connection to the supercomputer.

Honker ran over to it to respond. "Launchpad, where are you! Is Gosalyn with you? Are you both okay?" His voice was full of concern, but it wasn't exactly panic.

"Whoa, take it easy little buddy, everyone's safe and accounted for. Now uh, if ya don't mind, make sure we got some of those doctor beds for some of the passengers, and maybe some food… I don't think SC and DW have eaten anything good in a while…"

While Honker placed little Ariel on the floor and rushed off to get the medical equipment set up, Morgana was frozen. Launchpad would only ever call Darkwing Duck by his initials, if not his first name. "Dark… Spell…?"

The Thunderquack landed gently, much to the surprise of Morgana and Honker. "Don't tell DW that I finally did that right, he might have a heart attack, hehe." Launchpad chuckled as he lifted his best friend out of the cockpit. Quiverwing lifted the tired figure of Spellcaster duck out and over her shoulder.

Morgana started to cry in shock. Her husband and her son were back, even though they were hurt, they were alive. "You found them…? Oh my word, you've found them…" Quiverwing quickly lay her brother down on the medical bed for her husband to examine and then hugged her mother.

"Yeah, we found them, Morgana. They're gonna be alright." Quiverwing was also crying as she realized just how much she had missed those two.

***Darkwing Duck***

When Darkwing woke up, he woke up with a start, as though he had been shocked by Megavolt. He looked around and found himself in Darkwing Tower on a medical bed. He glanced towards the other bed next to him and noticed the young boy who was also asleep. He took a moment to remember what had happened the night before. He had been rescued, and he found out that he had a son… He clutched his head. He was a father to two children now… one of which was an adult while the other was around eight years old now… He had missed out on a lot.

He noticed a sleeping vision of loveliness that he knew to be his wife. She was sleeping in a chair with a blanket covering her. Her tall stack of hair was styled like the bride of Frankenduck and her familiars were lying on her shoulders. Darkwing sighed in relief. She was still safe after all these years, though he was worried if she had moved on without him.

He winced though as he heard the sounds of a snoring sidekick and decided to follow it. He slowly got up from the bed and followed the sound, noticing how bright it was outside. It had to be about midday. He chuckled softly as he found his sidekick and best friend, Launchpad McQuack, sleeping next to the Thunderquack again. Just like old times.

Darkwing walked slowly to his sidekick and readjusted his lopsided pilot's cap, shaking his head with a smirk. "Figures you'd fall asleep in the middle of the day while working on this old piece of junk… one heck of a plane though to last this long… then again, it has one heck of a pilot…" He chuckled softly. He was worried about waking the pilot and started back to the medical bed in case his wife or son awoke to find him missing.

"Heh, I gotta be one to survive all the crazy jobs I get hired for by Mr. McD., that and to be your sidekick." Darkwing Duck stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced back to his sidekick who was awake and smiling like he had just been introduced to Santa Clause. The big guy got up and patted his stunned friend lightly on the shoulder and Darkwing just sighed in relief. "Glad to have ya back, DW. It just wasn't the same without you."

Darkwing wiped a tear from his eye and grimaced. "I missed you to LP. Heh, I really need to bring back up next time… seriously, you wouldn't think finding an old black rose would've been so hard, heh."

Launchpad chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you wouldn't, but I'm sorta glad you never reached it…"

Darkwing looked at his oldest friend with curiosity. "Why's that, Launchpad?"

"Because that flower would've actually killed ya, DW. Once she caught up to where you were ambushed… Gos had to calm down of course, but after that, she ran right to me and Morgana and explained everything. Morgana didn't talk to her dad until Derek was born later on…" Launchpad looked nervous.

Darkwing tried to think about how to respond to that but the first thing that came to his mouth was different then what came to his mind. "Is Derek what Spellcaster's real name is?"

Launchpad nodded. "Yeah… Oh, we should go check on him right now, he might be up too." He started towards his task of worrying about his god-child. Darkwing smiled at how things didn't change very often with Launchpad, he still looked as young as ever, and he still cared for children, never having any of his own. He was always such a considerate friend too.

***Darkwing Duck***

Gosalyn Muddlefoot was sitting at her desk with a slightly distracted mind, not that it actually messed with her work. In fact, quite the opposite, her work tended to improve when she was distracted. Only her husband and boss noticed this though. Director Hooter walked up to her with concern in his old eyes.

"Was last night a failure, or are you concerned by something, Agent Muddlefoot?" He asked in his best business tone, knowing full well that her secret identity would be in danger if he did otherwise.

Gosalyn looked up from her desk. "No sir, it was a successful mission. I've tracked down the targets and returned them to their base. I'm just worried about how the targets will adjust to the new surroundings…"

Hooter smiled kindly to the young agent. "Well since you've done such good work, I've filled out the forms for you to take a month off to help them adjust. I expect you back on the first of next month with a full report." He put a hand on her shoulder as she stopped typing, trying to process what she was hearing. "I want him kept off the streets until you're sure he can handle himself again. None of us want to lose him again." His tone was hushed, like that of an old grandfather telling you the secret of Santa's magic as a child.

Gosalyn wiped away a tear of joy from her eyes and nods. "Understood sir, thank you… I'll be sure that the target is fully recovered before allowing him out on the streets again. Would you like me to bring him in for a visit first sir?" She looked up to him with a grimace.

Hooter smiled a little wider. "I think in a couple of days would be fine, if he's up to it?"

"I'm sure he'll be itching to get back to work." Gosalyn smiled and started towards the door. She wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. She was going to spend some well-deserved time with her father and her brother.

***Darkwing Duck***

Darkwing sat on the edge of a medical bed while his wife scolded his son. Apparently, she was going to let Gosalyn deal with him first. Darkwing waited, wondering what sort of life his daughter had led without him. Launchpad had decided to try and make some food and had left Ariel to practice crawling on the floor of the tower in front of her grandparents and uncle.

Darkwing grimaced as he noticed the little red headed duckling staring at him with her large green eyes, as though he was a foreign object. The problem in his mind was that he was. He was foreign to his granddaughter. He sighed. He didn't fit in here anymore. He didn't fit in anywhere.

The little baby seemed to notice his sadness and decided to try and cheer him up. She was only a year old, but she had proven herself highly intelligent, or at least Launchpad thought so. Ariel crawled over to her grandfather and used his leg for support as she tried to stand up. Darkwing couldn't help but smile at this. He didn't have any experience with infants or toddlers, save for the time he and Herb Muddlefoot, Honker's dad, had been turned into toddlers by a fountain of youth. He lowered his arms to pick up the baby and was surprised that she reached out towards him as well. As he held the baby in his arms, he noticed the similarities between Ariel and her mother. There were a lot, but she also had Honker's feather color and ingenuity, but she mainly looked like her mother.

'She certainly has her mother's curiosity…' Darkwing noticed as she reached for his face. She was unafraid of him. 'And her courage…' The little baby slowly grabbed his hat. He didn't mind. He was curious as to what she was after. "That's my hat…" He said softly, wondering if the child was old enough to understand him yet. He chuckled softly as she placed the large hat on her own head. She giggled as it fell down around her face. "Perfect fit, heh."

She then lifted her hands once more. Darkwing was curious as to what she would do next. She grabbed the knot that kept his mask on. His eyes widened a little with concern. He found himself wondering what she would think about the duck under the mask. He sighed as she pulled it away slowly. Apparently, because she was a part of the family, the spell that Morgana had cast on it to protect his identity didn't stop her. She looked at the mask in her hand with a funny face, like she had just found a missing piece of a puzzle in a funny place.

"That… that's my mask…" Darkwing's voice was even quieter now that he had been relieved of his mask and hat for the first time in years. It felt strange to not have it on. He looked at the infant in his hands. She smiled kindly at him and kissed him on the beak, surprisingly enough. Darkwing chuckled. Launchpad had told him the child's name and Darkwing smirked. "Nice to meet you, Ariel Mallory Muddlefoot." Mallory had been his mother's name, not that he had talked much about her, but Gosalyn knew where to go if she wanted any information.

Ariel smiled and said her first word, "Grandpa!" She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck to hug him. Her voice was like a small cooing from a dove. Morgana stopped scolding her son long enough to nod her approval to her husband as he grimaced. She was glad that Ariel could recognize her grandfather.

"Well now I'm impressed. We've been trying to get her to say Mamma or Dadda since she was born…" Darkwing turns to see a fully grown woman with long red hair and bright green eyes come in from a secret entrance. She was wearing a black S.H.U.S.H. uniform, but unlike most agents, she was smiling. "You get her in hand for what, five minutes, and she already says her first word and calls you 'Grandpa'. I gotta say, dad, you still work fast, surprisingly." She walked behind a nearby blind and stepped out seconds later in an old purple basketball jersey with a one on it and a short matching basketball skirt. She was also wearing a pair of tennis shoes and had a small outfit folded up in her hand. "Ah, much better…"

"Gosalyn… thanks for saving me last night…" He chuckled weakly. He didn't know what to say. His daughter had grown up without him, and he hated himself for that. She had needed him, and he hadn't been able to do anything for her. Now she was her own woman, yes, but he had missed out on so much. He had missed her graduating High School, getting married, and even the birth of her daughter, and that was just what he had missed from his daughter's life. He had missed his son's entire life! "I… um…" He stupidly looked to the baby in his hands for something to say.

Ariel just giggled and held her hands out for her mother to hold her. Gosalyn smiled and obliged. She handed her father the outfit with one hand while took her child in the other. "Go get changed, Darkwing. I'd say Drake Mallard's a little overdue, don't you?"

Darkwing grimaced and did as his daughter bid. Morgana handed Derek a set of clothes as well and told him to go and change as well. While the two were behind the changing board, they were silent. It didn't take very long for them to change. When they were done, Darkwing Duck and Spellcaster Duck were no longer there. In their place was Drake Mallard and his son, Derek.

The two finally got a good look at each other as they stepped out from behind the board. Derek was like a younger Drake in every aspect, save for a birthmark that was a small purple ring around the boy's right wrist. "Whoa…" They both even sounded a bit like each other. The two blinked and stared at each other.

It was at this point that Launchpad came back. He had a tray of cookies in his hands, making both Derek and Drake nervous. "Um, Launchpad, is that cookie recipe anything like your… brownie recipe?" Drake asked nervously backing away with his son behind him nervously. Derek apparently had tried some of his "Uncle's" cooking as well.

Gosalyn burst into laughter. "Oh will you both relax, he can cook just fine… well actually… his brownies could still use some work, but other than that, he's fine."

"Oh gee, thanks Gos, I love the confidence! Come on you guys, it's just cookies! I even followed the recipe, D.W." Launchpad rolled his eyes.

Drake looked at his sidekick, and then to the others. Derek was still a little wary about it, but he was probably still unused to food looking solid anymore. Drake took a deep breath. "Alright, Launchpad, I'll try one, but if they taste anything like those brownies that Jambalaya Jake's gator, Gumbo likes, then I'm chucking your recipe book for good this time." Launchpad smiled. Drake was starting to act like his old self, over cautious, over protective of his family, and annoyed with Launchpad's cooking. Morgana giggled. Drake and Derek both grabbed a cookie at the same time, looked at each other, nodded, and took a bite.

Launchpad popped one into his mouth as well and smiled. Then he noticed the two Mallards with red faces and steam coming from their ears. They ran to Darkwing Tower's kitchen and grabbed the milk, both chugging half a gallon from the two jugs in the fridge.

Gosalyn looked at the cookies with suspicion. She grabbed one and looked at it carefully. These weren't chocolate chip cookies! "Launchpad, you know they don't like your hot pepper cookies!"

"Sorry, Gos, thought it was worth a try…" Launchpad smirked. He looked towards Drake and Derek who were now glaring at him with annoyed looks as Drake started cooking something. Looked like the usual "Darkwing Breakfast" special without the training set activated. "Heh, oh well, more for me." He laughed popping another into his mouth.

***Darkwing Duck***

After Drake and Derek were done eating, Morgana sat down and started talking to Drake. Derek went to go and take another nap. He was still tired. He slept on the old bed that Darkwing had left over from his time of actually living in the tower.

"He seems like a good kid." Drake said nervously. He didn't know what his wife was thinking at this moment.

"He usually is, when he wasn't looking for you that is. He's a chip off the old block, Dark. He's as stubborn as you, but he's still good like you too… he has my powers though." Morgana blushed, wondering what her husband would think about all this.

"I saw some of it… he's pretty good. Where'd he get the name though?"

"He picked it himself. He wanted to show his individuality, and yet still show that he was your son. He's a sweet boy, but his powers are quite something, even for a magical family. I'm just lucky he learned to control them so fast." She chuckled.

"Yeah? Well his mother is pretty powerful…" Drake felt disgusted with himself. He wanted to ask her how she was and here he was playing beat around the bush with small talk.

Morgana looked at him and smiled, recognizing what was wrong at once. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled as he blushed. "I never remarried, Drake, and Gosalyn and I were sure you were alive. Launchpad made sure of that." She chuckled.

Drake smiled. "Yeah, well, Launchpad could probably convince anyone of anything if he wanted to… save that he can drive a car and land properly..." The two laughed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She blushed as Drake put an arm around her and effectively dipped her in her seat while he kissed his wife with passion. He was happy to find her returning the passion as she placed her arms around him and returned the kiss. He was going to make up for him missing for so long if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Episode 2: The Return of Terror Part 2

It was night once more, and Drake looked out to the city that he had once been a hero to. He was looking from the window of Darkwing Tower, wondering what he was going to do, what he had missed, and if he could even make a difference still. His daughter had told him that Negaduck had been missing for as long as Darkwing had, but that Negaduck's Gosalyn had pretended to be him to keep everyone afraid of him, even going as far as to fight Quiverwing in a few fights and skirmishes. They had apparently planned the location beforehand and even the scheme, but the fight itself was real for training purposes. They never did anything too dangerous, just enough to keep the illusion that the dark titan was still at large and should be feared. He had also been told that the rest of the Fearsome Five had mainly given up their villainous lives, save for the Liquidator, but no one could really defeat a corporate evil.

"Hey dad." Drake turned to see his daughter smiling behind him. She was now taller than him, but still shorter than her mother, Morgana. He sighed as he recalled just how much he had missed.

"Hey, Gos…"

"Wondering what's going on out there?"

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Drake looked back towards the city once more and felt useless. His usual villains were gone, and here he was, useless and still recovering in his tower. He had been allowed out as Drake after they had gotten a cover story straight. He had apparently been found on an island by Launchpad while he was doing a job for Mr. McDuck, his friend and boss, and was promptly brought back home. It had been two days since then. The Muddlefoots had already gotten on his nerves again, but at the same time, he didn't really mind his neighbors. He had been back for a whole week now, even though it had officially been three days. He was getting restless.

He had seen his son test his reflexes on the breakfast training simulator. His story was the same. He had been found on the island after discovering where his father had ended up, but had lost his boat in the crash that had let him get to the island so they were both stranded. It was a sloppy story, but considering that it was the only logical explanation, the newspapers ate it up and were done with terrorizing the family by the end of the second day, much to their relief. The boy was in more shape than his father was in Drake's opinion.

He then found something shoved into his hands. He looked down to find his costume and gas gun. He looked up to his daughter's smile. "Then I'll give you a tour." She had already changed into her Quiverwing Quack outfit. Drake just smiled and shook his head. Gosalyn had always been able to cheer him up, even when she was mostly the causing trouble.

***Darkwing Duck***

Darkwing followed his daughter as she jumped the rooftops, being sure to slow down for the older duck to catch up. True, she now had her own version of the Ratcatcher, Darkwing's motorcycle, but she had always favored moving along the rooftops like the heroes in the comics. He wasn't as fast as he had been, but that was mainly due to him being trapped in a cell for so long.

"Come on, Darkwing, I've got some places to show you." Quiverwing smiled like a little kid, making Darkwing almost forget that she was in fact a grown woman now, almost.

"I'm coming, Quiverwing. Don't worry… where are we going anyway?"

"To visit some villains that I gotta check on. You'll recognize their parents."

"Their parents?" To this, Darkwing was shocked. He now felt older than he had been.

"Yeah, and then I gotta take a look in on a science professor. A lot's changed in eight years, Darkwing, so don't overreact to them, got it?"

"Um, okay?" Quiverwing just smiled at his confusion as she led him to the suburbs.

She stopped and pointed at a young boy who was running over cars with a giant top. He was laughing maniacally, just like Quackerjack, the crazy jester of a toy builder who had been ruined and made mad by a video game called Wiffleboy. "Quiverwing is that…?"

"Jacky, I'm afraid. His mother does her best, and his father isn't as bad as he used to be, but he's still teaching his kid how to invent… and he brought the teddy bear... That thing is dangerous…" Quiverwing muttered. "Do you want to scare him, or should I handle him like I usually do?"

"What do you mean scare him? He's a kid!" Darkwing asked confused. This kid had to be younger then Spellcaster, there was no way he knew of Darkwing Duck. Why be scared of him? "He probably doesn't even know who I am!"

"Let's just say his dad told him about you." Quiverwing sighed as she checked her arrows. "I'll stop the top, you get Jacky, sound good?"

"Um, sure…" Darkwing and Quiverwing got into position.

Quiverwing shot an arrow at the top's base, knowing where to tip it off balance. "Hey, what the?" The young boy shouted as he fell out of the top into the arms of Darkwing Duck.

"I know tops are fun, but don't you think this is a bit dangerous for you, kid?" Darkwing asked the terrified child as it looked at him with wide mismatched eyes. He was a small kid dressed in polka-dotted overalls and had blonde hair sticking out of his jester's mask. "Do your parents know you're out here doing this?"

The boy then started squirming. Apparently they didn't know. "No, dad said he'd take my toolbox away for a week if I got caught again!" Darkwing just sighed. "Let me go! Mr. Fuzzy, help!"

"Don't go calling for him, he needs a little help himself at the moment." Quiverwing said as she walked over with a small teddy bear that had a few cuts in it and was losing some stuffing. Quiverwing, for her part, looked a little bruised as well.

"What happened to you?" Darkwing asked cautiously, not knowing if she would be angry at him for assuming she needed help.

"Mr. Fuzzy's defense mechanisms kicked in when I knocked down the top and he attacked me… don't ask. I'll clean this up and pick you up at the kid's house. Here's the address." She handed Darkwing a slip of paper as he held the little boy in one arm.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea? Most people don't appreciate me being…"

"Don't worry. I called ahead a minute ago while you were catching him. I told his parents that I was sending him home with my backup and that I'd pick you up in a minute. I told them not to expect the usual Arrowtech."

"At least he would help me fix Mr. Fuzzy! You broke him!" the little boy's eyes got a little crazy.

Darkwing sighed. "I'll help you fix him, don't worry. I'm an old hand at sewing."

"Yeah right!" The kid huffed as he was handed the remains of his precious friend.

"Who do you think makes this costume? Tuskernini?" Darkwing chuckled as he looked at the address. "Alright, but if I have to, I'll wait on the roof, got it?"

"You won't have to unless his dad's in a bad mood, hehe."

***Darkwing Duck***

The house looked normal enough, but that didn't fool Darkwing. He had kept the young boy in his arms as he headed towards the house. It was nearby to where they had just been. Jacky was still ticked off and trying to squirm out of Darkwing's grasp, which was surprisingly strong for a duck who'd been "Dead" for eight years.

Darkwing sighed dejectedly and knocked on the door. He had a feeling just who was waiting for him. To his surprise a young blonde haired woman opened the door. "Yes? Oh, Jacky!" She looked at the young boy with concern. "I'm so sorry, he's been acting up for a bit. Apparently one of his teachers weren't very nice and well…" She held her arms open to receive the boy and Darkwing was more than happy to hand the child over. "Your Darkwing Duck, aren't you?" Darkwing nodded dumbly. He didn't understand this. This lady seemed completely sane, yet her son could only be the child of…

"Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing winced. That was the voice he had been expecting. The voice of Quackerjack, the mad toymaker/jester. "Invite him in if he isn't a ghost dear. I haven't seen him in years!"

The young lady smiled kindly and invited him in. Darkwing was once again surprised by the house as it seemed perfectly normal. "Um, where's…"

"Right over here, Darkwing, you old party pooper!" Darkwing turned in fear towards the clown, only to be surprised by a hug from the old joker. "Haha, oh man, thank goodness you're alright!"

"HUH?"

"Your daughter's a nice hero to have around, but when she gets annoyed, she gets crazier than me!" Quackerjack backed up and looked the duck over, and laughing like a donkey. "Haha, still wearing that old thing, huh? Haha, the classics never die! Didn't I tell you that, Claire?" His wife nodded while smiling. Little Jacky was still scowling though as he tried to hold onto the remnants of his stuffed teddy bear.

"It's uh, nice to see you again as well, Quackerjack… I think…" Darkwing was a little wierded out by all of this.

Then Quackerjack looked at his son with the sort of disapproval that was actually appropriate for a boy not getting home on time. "Do you know how worried we were? And for Quiverwing to actually call us? What were you doing?"

"I was just playing with my top! She shot an arrow at it and broke it! And then she went and broke Mr. Fuzzy!" The child said defensively.

Darkwing sighed. He had a feeling he was about to get in trouble for his daughter's rough playing again, before he remembered that this must have been a normal occurrence for her to have Quackerjack's number.

Claire looked at Darkwing with a sigh and a small smile. "I'm sorry. He brought out one of his big tops again, didn't he?"

"Um, it was actually smaller than some of the… toys I've seen… it was slightly bigger than a car though, if that helps."

Quackerjack chuckled. "Well looks like it was only a medium sized one then. I'm going to have to fix that and take your tool box away for a week still though."

"But Daddy!"

Quackerjack then sighed. "Trust me, Jacky, when you're older, you'll thank me. Darkwing here is nicer than Quiverwing but he'd still ruin your fun if it was hurting someone. You were being too destructive again, otherwise Quiverwing wouldn't have done anything, and you know it." The young boy scowled at his father's reasoning. Darkwing was just shocked. Somewhere along the eight years he had been missing, Quackerjack had seemed to learn to control himself. Darkwing looked to Claire and realized that she had influenced him for the good. He smirked.

The young boy was then sent to bed with the promise that his friend would be fixed within the hour. "Sorry about that, Darkwing. He's usually a nice boy and keeps it to a minimum, but that one teacher had to be a pest. Apparently his teacher had been discussing history and brought up the recent history of my insanity phase, heh." Quackerjack explained as he worked on the robotics of the bear. True to his word, Darkwing worked on sewing the little bear's fur back together and stuffing him with fluff.

"Yeah, well, they all thought I was crazy for fighting you and the others, remember? Heh, especially when we all fought in public…"

"Haha, yeah, but in all, I think you were the sanest of all of us, heh." It didn't take long to fix the robotic parts as they had just been deactivated. He slipped the device back into the bear and Darkwing finished stuffing it with cotton and sewing it up. "I didn't know you could fix toys as well as brake them." Quackerjack joked.

"Heh, well, only the simple ones, I'm afraid. Had to make my own costume and all, ya know? It always annoyed me when one of you guys would ruin it, but then I'd remind myself you probably felt the same way about when I broke your… toys." Darkwing grimaced as his old enemy just laughed. "You've changed…"

"Yeah, well, I found someone who liked my creativity and suggested something I hadn't thought of."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, sell the dangerous stuff to the military and the safer versions to the kids. Mind you, she still has to tell me which is which, but it works out. I keep quiet, I got a nice family, and I can do what I love without having to worry about being put in jail for destroying the town… only problem is Jacky's taken on my personality…"

"I'm worried about li'l Jacky, Quacky." Came the squeaky voice that Quackerjack used for his favorite toy, Mr. Banana Brains. Darkwing looked to find him sitting on the workbench next to Quackerjack and smirked. Some things just never change.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"Hey, of course he will, Quackerjack. He just needs time. Besides, look how you turned out. I certainly didn't expect it." Darkwing said, reassuring his old enemy, something he had never expected to do.

The three adults turned to a knock at the door. Claire opened the door for a tired looking Quiverwing Quack who handed the blonde lady a small top. Darkwing was confused by it until Quackerjack explained. "I started influencing his designs by suggesting an easy way to carry around the items by making the normal sized at first and then when he said the command word, they'd grow. The same goes for reverse. What word was it this time, Quiverwing?"

"It was a phrase this time. I found the note in his seat. It said, 'Quiverwing Stinks'." She grimaced. "Sorry for taking so long. We gotta go check up on the others, though, I hope you don't mind us leaving so soon." Quiverwing then led Darkwing out as the group said their goodbyes.

"Okay, after that, I don't think anything you have to show me will weird me out more." Darkwing said as his daughter summoned the Straight Arrow, her motorcycle with an arrow design instead of a duck one.

Quiverwing gave a devious grin to her father. "How much ya wanna bet, dad?"

"Oh boy…" He muttered as he placed his winged helmet on his head and sat in the sidecar, knowing that his daughter wouldn't want him driving her bike as much as he didn't want her driving his. This was going to be a long night.

***Darkwing Duck***

The next stop was an old chemical factory that had an overgrown flower howling in pain and a little girl yelling at it. Quiverwing sighed. "Looks like Chrissy's pet got out of hand again and ate too much fertilizer. Dad, I hope you don't mind helping me with Chrysanthemum's pet, Marigold, do you?"

Darkwing looked at the fifty foot flower and felt somewhat relieved at the somewhat familiar sight. "Sure, no problem. Since it's her pet though, what do you want me to do so that I don't kill it? I assume you have some plan to deal with this?"

Quiverwing nodded curtly and grabbed an arrow from her quiver, examining it to make sure it was the right one. "Yeah, it needs to chill until the fertilizer gets out of its system, that or for Chrissy's dad to come. Whichever happens first."

"So, who married Bushroot?" Darkwing asked as he checked his gas gun for some freeze pellets. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the only kid who would even be yelling at a pet plant would be related to Bushroot.

"Remember the attack of the alien plants that transformed into that one town?"

"How could I forget? Alien cows used Launchpad to tell us things and he acted even weirder than usual."

"Yeah, well, Bushroot kept one and it turned out to be a girl one. It transformed a few years ago into a full grown Tulip like woman. Never gonna get that out of my head. Heh." Quiverwing grimaced. "I got invited to the wedding and even asked to help take care of the daughter sometimes. There are still stranger things in this world now, dad. You missed a lot."

Darkwing cocked an eyebrow at his daughter while still looking at the monster flower that was growling at the little girl in a flower petal dress. "So I see… So, what's the plan?"

"We shoot at the same time, one each, then you grab the girl and bring her back here while I check to see if it's out cold. You're still recovering so I don't expect you to handle all of this right away… your temper's improved though…"

"Thanks. You're not so fired up yourself…" The two nodded as they aimed their respective weapons. Darkwing smirked as he realized that he didn't mind being his daughter's sidekick at the moment. She had grown up and it was like a small child showing her dad her art or her A on a test. He felt proud of her accomplishments and was honored, in a small way, that she was letting him fight alongside her. He was proud of how good a hero she had turned into.

The two fired a shot each, both hitting their targets, then Darkwing grabbed the yelling Chrysanthemum and ran back to the bike just a few feet away from what was now a frozen giant flower. "Marigold!" The little girl yelled. She had a small green dress on and her hair was like a yellow afro, only it was fuzzy like a dandelion. "Marigold, I told you not to eat my snacks!" She continued yelling at the flower from the street where Darkwing stood protectively next to her.

He sighed in relief since she wasn't scared of him it seemed, and she wasn't yelling at him like Quackerjack's kid had been. It was a rough first night out, but at the same time, he felt rejuvenated. "So you're Bushroot's kid?"

She stopped yelling and looked at him funny. "Yes, that's my last name. I'm Chrysanthemum Dieter Bushroot. My daddy is a doctor. He's Doctor Reginald Bushroot. He's a boto… a boto… he's a plant doctor." She smiled happily. She was only about seven and a half years old, a bit younger than Derek. "Are you a friend of daddy's?"

"Um, I wouldn't say that really… I do know him though… My name's Darkwing Duck if that means anything…" He grimaced and waited for her to start yelling at him.

Instead, he was surprised by a squeal of glee. "Oh my gardenias! You're Darkwing Duck? Daddy said that you used to play with him all the time and helped him with testing his experiments all the time, mainly seeing how strong they were. Daddy said you two fought a lot though, but that you were just trying to help people. He says you're a good duck."

"He, um, he said all that did he?" He was feeling more confused towards his old foes more and more. Next thing he knew, Negaduck would've turned into a goody-goody. He shuddered at the thought of a Negaduck that was as good as Nega-Gosalyn, it just wouldn't be natural.

"Yep!" She turned towards the flopping sounds that were racing towards them. "Daddy! Marigold ate my snacks and grew big!" She whined as her father scooped her up in his leafy arms.

"I heard, oh baby, I'm just glad you're safe! Don't worry, Quiverwing will make sure Mary's asleep so I can give her the medicine, alright?" Reginald Bushroot was a plant duck because of an experiment gone wrong, but he didn't try to fix himself as he had always liked plants more than people. He did however still want companionship, which was what caused him to try and make plant people in his early days, though Darkwing continuously defeated them when they turned against the city. His only real success had been his "Dog", Spike, the Venus flytrap.

"Hello, Bushroot." Darkwing greeted quietly, not really wanting to feel the plant duck's wrath.

"Oh, hey Darkwing... Darkwing Duck!" Bushroot's eyes widened as he saw his old enemy and then he laughed. "Oh man, where have you been? I thought for sure… I mean… heh, what I'm trying to say is… it's not that I doubt you, I mean… aw geez…"

Darkwing chuckled lightly. "Understandable… so how'd you like dealing with Quiverwing Quack instead?"

"Oh, she was okay, but if I caught her on a bad day, she'd bring out weed killer along with her knives. I eventually quit and finally raised a family. Hehe…" He muttered so his daughter didn't hear, but Darkwing gulped. He kept hearing about his daughter's dark side and was starting to get worried, especially since all the villains he fought all those years ago liked him better now. Bushroot noticed his discomfort and laughed again, "Ah don't worry. It usually had to do with you disappearing, what happened anyway?"

"I sorta was held prisoner by F.O.W.L., ya know, big evil corporation?"

Bushroot nodded. "Man, I hate those guys. They have no respect for the environment." Darkwing smirked. His old leafy foe would go and whine about that. "Oh, did you go see the others?"

"Well I ran into Quackerjack, but what about the others?" Darkwing asked skeptically as his daughter started back towards them. The enraged "Pet" was now sleeping with ice crystals around its base.

"Oh, you know Liki, he's back in the business world with a new product each week, still causing trouble. He stops by every once in a while after he escapes and we talk till the police come to pick him up. Megavolt's… well I'd say he disappeared really, but sometimes I think I hear him laughing sometimes, heh… honestly I don't think I've seen any electric crimes being done since… oh about a year after you disappeared. Anyway, to get a hold of Liquidator you'd have to go to the prison and talk to a bottle of water with a ship in it. They let him have a toy at least. He's still trouble though, but eh, he's an old friend. Oh, if you see Megavolt tell him to stop by my place one day. I actually sorta miss him, ya know?"

Darkwing nodded, suddenly worrying about the old electric rat. "Will do… somehow I have a feeling that I'll know where he went before the night's over."

"You two talking about Megavolt?" Quiverwing asked, noticing that the little flower girl was asleep in her father's arms. The two nodded. "Ah jeez, I told him to check up on you guys, honestly, he never listens. Oh well, I'll tell him again. He gave up being a villain and is now a professor at the St. Canard College, specializing in Electrical Science, of course." Bushroot's eyes went wide while Darkwing's jaw went slack. Megavolt was a rat with electrical abilities and the memory like Swiss cheese. It was amazing he could remember the fearsome five and Darkwing, never mind be a professor. Quiverwing Quack rolled her eyes. "Come on, Darkwing, let's go. G'night Doctor Bushroot. Keep Marigold out of trouble please." Bushroot nodded dumbly and started towards the plant to administer the reverse chemical concoction that would shrink the plant back to normal.

"A professor, seriously?"

"Yep, during one of our fights, he … he sorta got too much voltage from my newest arrow… it was just supposed to give enough shock to short circuit him… he was unconscious for a week." Quiverwing looked down slightly ashamed. "When he woke up in the prison hospital, he asked for a private talk with me, no security of any sorts."

"Why would he do that?" Darkwing asked skeptically as he back into the side car of the Straight Arrow.

"Because he remembered who you were…" Quiverwing chuckled slightly darkly as she started the motorcycle and the two rode off into the midnight hour.

***Darkwing Duck***

The two pulled up to a house with a set of solar and lunar panels on the roof. It was a Saturday night and there was a figure working on something on the roof. Darkwing was about to assume it was a burglar when he recognized the skinny form of Megavolt, but without his costume. He was wearing the jumpsuit, sure, but it wasn't decorated with plugs or anything and he wore no rubber as he worked with the dangerous wires. The two waited patiently for him to finish what he was doing and came down. When he saw them, he cocked a smirk that nearly froze Darkwing's blood. Some of his hair had started to grow back, so it was possible to recognize him as who he had been back in high school; Elmo Sputterspark.

"Well, well, if it isn't Darkwing Duck and Quiverwing Quack. Why don't you two come on inside, and we'll have some coffee. Sorry if you've been waiting long, with my night job I can only repair the panels on the weekends." He smiled as he led the two heroes inside. It was a simple enough place, still full of electronics, which didn't surprise Darkwing, but the electronics moving of their own accord did. "Don't mind them, they're just not used to guests other than Quiverwing. Heard you got captured. How'd that work out for you?" Megavolt chuckled.

"About as well as expected…" Darkwing muttered.

"That bad huh? Heh, well you were gone for eight years, so what can I honestly expect, right?" Megavolt took off his goggles, which were usually a trademark part of his suit. He then replaced them with safety glasses. "Sorry, but after that electric shock gave me powers, I found that it also messed up my vision, so even though I don't use my goggles all that much anymore, I still need something on my face." He headed towards the kitchen. "You two want some coffee? There's no security cameras here and the bathroom's just to the left upstairs if you guys want to get out of those costumes for a few minutes. Honestly, mine was always too baggy, but eh, what are you gonna do with a cheap costume?"

Darkwing blinked in shock and looked at his old foe. Surely he didn't expect Darkwing to change into his secret identity and show who he was, did he? He turned to look at his daughter who had already changed into her S.H.U.S.H. Uniform, startling Darkwing slightly.

"I'll take my usual, Megs, but gotta be honest, the uniform for work is worse than my hero costume." She smiled as she sat down in an old recliner.

Megavolt came back with a mug of coffee for Gosalyn. "I see what you mean, Agent Muddlefoot. You changed your bike right?"

"Yeah, it's disguised now to look like a S.H.U.S.H. bike." She smirked as she slowly sipped the coffee in her hand. Darkwing looked through the window out to the bike and noticed that the bike was now a simple black motorbike with a sidecar attached to it.

Megavolt turned to look to his old classmate. "Ya know you don't have to worry so much, right? You still like yours with some of that chocolate creamer, right?" He asked as he walked back into the kitchen. Darkwing was stunned. He never told Megavolt that. Then he remembered, he had told his friend Elmo when he had been Drake when they were doing a late night study session!

"Told ya he remembered." Gosalyn smirked as her dad slumped onto the couch.

"Ya know, you two should visit me during the day. It be nice to have some good company during the day, especially since we could talk about high school, Drake." He noticed Darkwing wince. "Ah, you're still uncomfortable with the fact that I remember everything now, huh?" Darkwing nodded dumbly as he accepted a cup of coffee from his old foe, slightly curious about whether he used his powers to heat it up or if he had used a coffee maker like a normal person would.

"Yeah, a bit… but maybe when I'm not in uniform and we meet up we could put on an act of not seeing eachother in years…"

"Hey, just like in the movies!" Elmo smiled as he sipped his own coffee. He was glad to see that Darkwing didn't hate him for going crazy. "Though it's not much of a stretch, ya know. Heheh." The two old guys chuckled while Gosalyn. They weren't so old that silver fur and feathers were showing, but they were nearing the end of their prime, or at least, that's what logic would've said, but since when did logic matter to these guys?

***Darkwing Duck***

After reminding Elmo to check up on Quackerjack and Bushroot, Agent Muddlefoot escorted Darkwing Duck to S.H.U.S.H. headquarters and the prison connecting to it. Gosalyn showed her ID card to the guards and Darkwing followed up behind her quickly. They barely noticed him it seemed, not that Darkwing minded.

They traveled through the winding hallways of the prison, heading down to a room where there was only a small bottle with a boat in it. Darkwing was about to question it when he decided not to. He knew better by now then to question what his daughter was showing him now.

Gosalyn stood a good two feet from the bottle before stopping. Darkwing stayed in the shadows. "Hello, Liquidator, how are you?" She asked politely. Darkwing grimaced as he realized that she was talking to the water in the bottle. The liquidator was once a dog business man who had been trying to pollute his rival water bottle competitors' water supplies. He had accidently fallen into a vat of the water after dipping a dangerous chemical in it. When he came out of it, he was the Liquidator.

"With freedom and my powers, I too can be 100% completely happy." The problem with him though was he was a sales dog down to the core, even if his core was now water. "Complete this limited time offer of freeing me and you'll also get the battle of a lifetime, no bars hold!" He laughed as his sales pitch failed once more on the dark suited duck.

"You know, when Quiverwing placed you in here, I didn't think I'd have to deal with your dumb slogans and catchphrases." Gosalyn muttered, knowing that the two others in the room could hear her.

"So why the all expenses paid visit to my cell? Complete with a talking bottle of water and a pirate ship." Liquidator asked curiously.

"I was showing a guest where you were."

The bottled water started to swirl around as though trying to get out again. "No flash photography please, as all contents are light sensitive and can attack if agitated."

Darkwing recognized that the water was busy trying to look intimidating. "I don't think I need a photo to remind me of you, Liquidator." Darkwing said in a quiet tone, hoping to instill fear into the watery dog.

The water froze, then a face formed near the edge of the glass. "Darkwing Duck?"

"Back and better than ever, included with a family dedicated to keeping the city safe from criminals like you with a lifelong guarantee." The dog blinked in surprise. Darkwing had just did his bit with the sales slogans.

"I think we'll be going now. Behave, Liquidator." Gosalyn walked back through the darkness and waited until she heard Liquidator yelling about the ghost of Darkwing Duck like he was a madman. She looked over her shoulder and noticed her dad shrugging. "Well at least that was fun." She smirked.

"So, I guess we're going home now?" Darkwing felt like he couldn't handle any more surprises tonight.

"Nope, sorry, Darkwing. We've got one more stop, but tell you what, you can make your signature entrance this time if that makes you feel better." Darkwing smirked. He loved making his grand entrance, even though half the time someone ruined it by accident.

***Darkwing Duck***

J. Gander was sitting in his office working on paper work. Some of his agents got a real joy out of filling out form after form, but not him, and certainly not Gosalyn Muddlefoot. J. Gander smirked as he looked at a photo of a younger version of himself standing next to Darkwing and Launchpad. It had been taken after he had been rescued by the dynamic duo. Now though, he was starting to feel age catch up to him. He heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Only a few agents would bother him at this hour. "Yes, what is it?"

"Agent Muddlefoot wishes to speak to you, Director Hooter." It was Hooter's top agent, Vladimir Grizzlikoff.

Hooter smiled and shook his head. He had given her a month and she came in within a week. "Come in, both of you."

He smiled kindly as Gosalyn walked in wearing her suit like it was too starched. She always hated wearing that uniform. Grizzlikoff practically lived for it. He loved order and harmony and hated anything that disrupted it, especially Darkwing Duck. Hooter gave off a small smirk as he thought about how ticked the old grizzly bear was about to get.

"Have you brought a progress report on the subjects?" Hooter asked crisply as the two agents sat in front of him.

"More than that, I brought one with me. The other is grounded by his mother until next month from his duties and is to be continuously drilled in his studies. The father is here though. Shall I call him in?" Grizzlikoff was confused about what they were talking about, but at the same time hoped he wouldn't be sent out of the room. He loved knowing what others didn't.

Hooter's smiled widened to that of a childish grin waiting for his prank to be unleashed. "Well by all means, it's been too long as it is… will he be coming in by his usual means?"

"How else does terror travel?" Gosalyn chuckled as she tapped her foot, letting a signal go out to her father who was sitting on the roof, listening into the conversation.

"Terror?" Grizzlikoff asked as he noticed something was wrong. Agent Muddlefoot was in a neutral gaze again, but had anticipation in her eyes, and Hooter was giddy about something. He turned towards the window that his director was staring at and noticed a dark smoke starting to appear. "What on Earth?"

"I am the Terror that flaps in the night!" The smoke was a blueish cloud that was thick. "I am the rock and roll act that keeps making comebacks!"

"That's impossible!" Grizzlikoff's voice was in a hushed whisper as the cloud of smoke started to clear.

In a dramatic flap of his cape, Darkwing Duck swept the remaining smoke behind him as he said in his dramatic, pride filled voice, "I am Darkwing Duck!" The smoke now cleared away to reveal the purple and pink clad duck left a smile on every bird in the room. The bear though was not happy.

"… and here I was thinking we might actually have gotten rid of your crazy, reckless schemes." Grizzlikoff muttered, secretly happy to see the old bird as well. He had a grudging respect for Darkwing, even though he would never admit it.

"Surprisingly, that's the biggest relief I've had all night!" Darkwing laughed and patted the old bear on the back. The top agent growled at the old chaotic nuisance having returned to his orderly life. "Here I was worried that everyone had changed on me!"

"Hehe, not at all, Darkwing." Hooter smiled and held out a hand for the duck to shake. The two shook hands to confirm that Darkwing was really back. The Terror that flaps in the night had returned…


	3. Episode 3: Negative Feelings

Derek stood nervously in front of the St. Canard Elementary School, half wishing to be back home with his parents. He hated the fact that he had to participate in such a normal activity, especially when underneath those feathers was a hero of magic. He sighed. Then he looked and noticed a young kid getting dropped off by a young blonde woman. He felt his feathers go even paler when he recognized the boy from his sister's files that he had read with his father the other day. It was Jacky Harlequin, the son of Quackerjack Harlequin. He hadn't been able to read much on the boy, but knew he was an inventor and that his sister had high hopes of him being a good kid.

Derek smirked. Maybe he'd be able to help with that by making friends with the younger boy. He shook his head. He would have to be careful on how to do all of this. He couldn't let his identity slip, nor could he afford to lose any friendship if he did get it. He took a deep breath and walked towards the school with high hopes of fitting in. As he walked on he noticed a young girl who was just a little younger than him as well and recognized her to be Chrysanthemum, the daughter of Doctor Reginald Bushroot. She was in her human disguise, which was really just a yellow tank top over her green skin and a set of shoes. She didn't need much else since her plant-self came with a yellow skirt.

Derek sat in his class and waited for the others to show up. He was nervous. Chrysanthemum was the next to arrive along with some other normal students. He was surprised that he had the same class as her and worried about his abilities giving himself away to the "Enemy". It was going to be a long day.

***Darkwing Duck and Family***

'It's gonna be a long day…' was the thought on Drake Mallard's mind as he changed his granddaughter's diaper. Her parents had gone out to work, Launchpad was busy with something in Duckburg, and Morgana was visiting her family, mainly to scold her father and proclaim that her husband and son were back. Morgana had dropped Derek off at school before she went off to her parents, leaving Drake to babysit his granddaughter. He smiled though as the little girl giggled. Everything was going to be alright.

Ariel reached up after her diaper was clean so that she could hug her grandfather. It had only been a few weeks since he had arrived in her life, and already she loved him. She also loved her uncle, Derek as well.

Drake smiled back at the little duckling as he held her close. He sat down with her on the floor and started working on some memory games with her. Honker had suggested it to increase her intelligence, not that Drake was going to argue. It was an interesting idea. Drake had decided that since he had the child all to himself for the day that he'd try out his own version of the memory game. He had different pictures of people for her to memorize, as well as some letters and numbers thrown in, on little cards. He set out ten cards in between him and the toddler and showed her how to play.

Within five minutes she started picking cards. Within 20 she started to get a few of them right, and within the hour she was making faces depending on if she had grabbed a villain, a hero, a family member, or something else. The only villains that Drake hadn't added to the game were from the Negaverse, as he was worried how she would take that her parents had Negaverse doubles, one of which was a sadistic creep who liked to hurt people. The other had turned confusing when she turned into a teenager. Drake grimaced as his thoughts went to his own counterpart, wondering why he hadn't taken advantage of his absence to try and destroy the city. Negaduck would have usually taken any and all advantages that he could to make the Posiverse miserable. 'Where is that terror anyway?'

***Darkwing Duck***

"SHADDUP!" A crimson clad duck shouted, glaring at the man who had forced his way into her life. The Negaverse could be cruel at times. Her "Husband", if that was even the right word for it, had forced himself upon her as soon as her father went missing. She knew that people would always try for the power that Negaduck held, but she had never expected someone to try to gain it through her. Thankfully, Nega-Gosalyn, or just Gosalyn, as the Negaverse knew her, was smart. Her mother, Morgana, was sitting in her seat holding onto baby Ariel.

This Morgana had her hair down, unlike her Posiverse counterpart, and tended to dress in brighter colors, but specialized in curses and hexes. She, much like Negaduck, only had one soft spot, and that was for Gosalyn. Gosalyn seemed to be an important impact in no matter which universe she was from, that much was certain. This particular Gosalyn was the daughter of Negaduck, and the older sister of Negaduck's only biological child, Hexcaster, who had been kidnapped when he turned five. Gosalyn and Morgana had everyone in the known Negaverse and more looking for the two of them.

"If you come anywhere near here again, Honker, I will personally kill you, skin you, and feed your guts to my father's dogs!" Morgana looked at her daughter with pride and a slight bit of fear. It wasn't everyday that she made death threats and when she did they were so strong that Negaduck would be proud of her for them. "Get out of my house!" She shot her custom made gas gun with one of it's more dangerous cartridges. The cartridge in question blasted out a flame, nearly roasting the enraged bird.

"This isn't over, Gosalyn! You will regret this!"

"The only thing I'm regretting is that I'm not killing you right now!"

Honker, dressed as a biker, being the exact opposite of his Posiverse side, stormed out of the disastrous house on Avian way. Gosalyn glared at the door and then slumped into a seat.

The negative version of Launchpad McQuack, who happened to be Negaduck's second in command usually, walked up to the temporary leader, unsure of what to do. "Good riddance, right?"

Gosalyn nodded, letting her soft side show somewhat. "Yeah…" She closed her eyes to concentrate on her magic. She had been learning to control hers for the past few years as it turned out that when she was angry, she ended up with an overload of magic! She picked up the broken phone and started to dial a number. "Bushroot, you there?"

"We're here, Gosalyn. What can we do for you?"

"Find Negaduck and Hexmaster… I can't keep this up without blowing someone up much longer… This place needs a leader, not me."

"I understand, Gosalyn. You're doing your best. Hang in there. We finally got an idea as to where they are."

At this, Launchpad and Morgana's eyes widened. Gosalyn's glare returned. "Give me the location, I'm getting them myself."

"Are you sure?" The plant-duck asked with concern. He was one of the few goody good characters that lived in the Negaverse.

"I'm going in as Quiverwing Death. I'm sure."

***Darkwing Duck***

Negaduck was grumbling. He glared at the short old owl that had been holding him hostage for 8 years. Director Hooter of F.O.W.L. wasn't his friend, but usually wasn't his enemy, either. Hooter had apparently tried to take over while Negaduck was held captive, and he knew that Hooter had also captured his son, who he had never met in person, in the cell next door. He had heard the boy shout when he had come in. It had actually been amusing for Negaduck to hear the boy shout, "Just wait till my sister gets here, you *&amp;($%#%(&amp;! You'll be sorry!" The kid had some mouth on him. Since then, he had only heard silence from the boy, but gloating and anger from when Hooter tried to torment the boy. He had been shocked when he heard from Hooter that the boy was his, and partially didn't believe it. The other half of him though, the one that cared for Gosalyn and Morgana, and in a small way, even Launchpad, believed Hooter was telling the truth.

Suddenly he heard an explosion. "What the?" Hooter looked shocked and started looking around to figure out what was going on.

Another explosion sounded off, making the lord of the Negaverse smile an evil and dangerous smile. His eyes flashed dangerously as he heard a voice shout in pure anger and cold steel. "HOOTER! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Wha? Who?"

"Hahaha!" Negaduck turned his head towards the laughter. He himself couldn't help but smirk as he recognized the voice. He was just surprised about the younger male voice as well. "I told you, I told you my sister would come!"

"HEXMASTER, NEGADUCK! YOU TWO HAD BETTER BE ALIVE OR I'LL BRING YOU BACK AND SKIN YOU ALIVE!" The wall blew up letting Negaduck get a look at his son for the first time in his life. Negaduck looked at him amused to see the young boy was similar to him in looks. Negaduck's attention was then brought to where the explosion had come from. He had expected to see the Crimson Avenger coming to his rescue, though he hated being associated with that girl whenever possible. Instead, he found himself facing his daughter's most dangerous form, Quiverwing Death!

Quiverwing's gaze was steel hard as it fell upon her adopted father. Negaduck looked skinny and ragged, but he wasn't the type to let anyone see his weakness. Quiverwing was wearing a yellow and black version of her Posiverse counterpart's outfit. She had a dangerous fire in her eyes as well as a touch of contempt.

Hooter glared at the young lady as her cape flapped behind her and the flames illuminated her from behind dramatically. "Make a move and I give the order for them to both to be executed!"

"Hahaha!" Negaduck laughed as though he had just heard a grand joke.

"What's so funny? You're about to die along with your two brats, leaving us in charge of this world, Negaduck."

"Oh man, hahaha, oh…" It took him a minute to calm down, but after a bit he gave a terrifying smile to the old owl. "You really think that she'll stop because you're threatening us?"

Hooter glared at him. "Of course! She's the weakling of the family! I don't even know why you adopted that little brat. She's a goody good…!" He was silenced by the dark archer knocking him on the head from behind with her bow.

Negaduck looked up at his daughter's gaze as she used her bow and arrows to take down the rest of the agents and spies surrounding them. The fire in them was as dangerous as the night when he had first met her, the night she managed to kill her abusive grandfather, who had killed her previous caretaker, Taurus Bulba, the poor business man who had been taking care of her since her parents had died. She could definitely be called a killer, and one of the most dangerous as well. He was surprised, and secretly grateful that she was still holding back though.

**_Negaduck had been on his way to see what sort of gadget that the professor had this time, and heard screaming from inside the lab. Negaduck walked in curiously and was shocked to see a green eyed red head wearing a pink gown and a bloody knife was in her hand. He didn't know what made him do it, but for some reason, he felt that he needed to stop her before she hurt herself. He walked over to the nine year old girl and took the knife from her. She looked up to him as he examined her handiwork. "You must really hate it here to kill everyone."_**

**_"I'm not the type to die because someone tells me to… I don't have any reason to kill anymore… he wanted to kill me… I wouldn't let him…" She fell asleep curled up in a puddle of blood. Negaduck had never seen such precise cutting before, and for some reason that worried him. He surprised himself even more when he was relieved to find that Gosalyn's normal personality was that of a sugar sweet girl, unless someone was trying to kill her or someone she really cared for was being threatened. The young girl kept surprising him over and over again, because apparently, he was one of her favorite people that she cared for, as he found out when Steel Beak had nearly killed him in a "Rescue attempt" of the young girl. No one ever made that mistake again, and Steel Beak barely made it out with his life, but not his sanity... or his looks…_**

Quiverwing Death looked around with a fire in her eyes, seeking out anyone else to shoot. "I think you got them all, kiddo." Her gaze returned to Negaduck and noticed the hint of exhaustion in his eyes. Eight years of being a prisoner had done a toll on the super villain. "I still don't know how you know how to shoot that well…"

"The same way I can do this…" She raised her gloved hands and cast a spell that her adoptive mother had taught her. **_"Steal the energy of my enemies, and fuel my allies souls!_**" The foes that she had left alive twitched and shuddered as a purple cloud sucked up their energy from them and into Negaduck and Hexmaster. "Feeling better, Lord Negaduck?" Her voice filled with confidence as the spell ended. It was returning to a slightly softer side as well, much to her father's relief.

"Good enough to kill." The duck's smile was dangerous enough to inspire fear into anyone but his daughter. Quiverwing Death pulled out a dagger and started picking the lock. "We getting the brat as well?"

"Have to. His mother would kill me for not bringing him back." Quiverwing Death smirked as she finished with the lock. She then pulled a specialized gun out of her bag. "Think you can shoot still?"

Negaduck took the gun, inspected it, and made a single shot at the bird that had been his captor for the past eight years, successfully making sure that he never bothered him again. "I think I can manage."

"Good. We'll pick up some coffee on our way home. Come on, Hexmaster, your mother wants to yell at you."

"Yeah, yeah, what took you so long anyway?" The miniature version of the lord of the Negaverse muttered as his sister released him from his anti-magic chains.

"This place isn't exactly in the black pages, you know, and I had to deal with a kid and an abusive punk who thought he could use me to take over too, so you can just shut your beak till we get back and I have something to keep me calm."

***Darkwing Duck***

With Negaduck sitting back in his desk and his daughter sitting in a nearby chair with his granddaughter back in her pink gown, everyone was happier with the situation. Negaduck looked around his office and was surprised at how gruesome it looked now compared to eight years ago. His son was listening to his mother's rant as the witch nearly screamed at him for abandoning his post. He'd make it up to his mother later. For a bad boy, he still had some good qualities from his sister's influence, including obedience and loyalty to his parents. "So, who decorated?" Negaduck asked as Launchpad came in.

Launchpad came in with a smirk. He knew Gosalyn would succeed. She was Quiverwing Death after all. "Gosalyn did. I think that she skinned a few of them in here too."

Negaduck glanced to his daughter, who blushed, now that she was back to her normal self. "Oh please, only one of them was done in here." The room had some guts and pelts of others in the room. One in particular that Negaduck noticed was Hooter's top agent at F.O.W.L. Agent Grizzlykoff's fur made a nice carpet it seemed. Gosalyn noticed her father's interest in the bearskin rug. "Let's just say that he thought 'Daddy's little girl' meant I didn't know how to fight." The grin she gave her father reminded him once more of the night he had found her and he nearly let himself shiver in fear before remembering the others in the room.

"Alright then… I need to get back to business." He pulled out an old file, blew the dust from it, and opened it up to find the updated files of his old crew, the fearsome five. He groaned inwardly as he read that the majority of the group were now goody goods and knew that his daughter wouldn't allow him to threaten their families. The only one still on his side was the Liquidator it seemed. He then thought about his current situation. He had his son now… did his goody good Posiverse counterpart have one as well?

***Darkwing Duck***

Drake smiled as he tucked his granddaughter into bed. She was such a good kid. Just then he heard the doorbell. "Huh… wonder who that could be?" He walked downstairs and opened the door slightly before slamming it shut. "We had a deal!"

"Yeah, I know, now open up and I won't cause any trouble… for today!" Darkwing groaned. It was his evil twin practically.

"Fine… just no shenanigans, deal?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, oh twin of mine." Drake slowly opened the door to his evil twin, Negaduck, who, much to his surprise, was dressed similarly to him. Negaduck's outfit was a black sweater vest with a red polo shirt under it, which was a near opposite to Drake's green sweater vest and pink t-shirt.

"Get in here before some clown sees you." He dragged the dark eyed duck into the house with a growl.

"Relax, Drake. I'm simply here for checking in on you. I mean, after all, it's been what? Eight years?" Nega-Drake, or Ekard, as he had agreed to be called when near his Posiverse counterpart, gave a slight grin, seeking to further irritate his archnemesis.

Drake winced at the sound of his number one archnemesis saying his name aloud. He then noticed the tired gaze in the evil duck's eyes as well. "Please tell me you still hate my guts. I can't stand anymore shocks like the rest of your team. They actually prefer me to Quiverwing!" Drake said as he led his counterpart to the couch in the living room. No one would be home for another three hours, which was probably why Negaduck had chosen then to visit.

"Why Darkwing Duck, how could you ask that of me? I hate you enough to rip your guts out and use them to decorate my office, Drake." His light going manner sounded like he had been slightly insulted at the question. Of course he still hated his Posiverse counterpart! How could he not?

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a relief. I was starting to get worried you had turned into a goody like your Gosalyn. How is she by the way. Mine was getting worried about her." This left Ekard looking at his counterpart like he was insane as he poured the duck some coffee. "You like yours dark, right?"

"Uh… yeah… how did you know that?"

"I don't like it dark." Drake rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was easy to see why he was able to defeat Negaduck, while other times it wasn't.

"Oh… right." Eckard shook his head and decided to answer the odd duck for the heck of it, after all, it wasn't like it would hurt to tell him about Gosalyn, right? "Um… my daughter's fine… sorta… apparently she had a kid and took over my job, redecorated my office, and then saved my sorry tail feathers along with my boy, Hexmaster."

"Huh… congratulations. I suppose she trashed your office more?"

"No… She gutted some pests who were trying to take over while Hooter had me locked up." Drake looked at his Negaverse counterpart like he had just said that he was a sugar sweet kid at heart. Eckard grinned as he accepted the coffee. "Grizzlykoff makes a nice rug by the way."

"How… interesting…"

"Yeah… well I just came by to let you know that I'm back and that I'll be trying to destroy you again soon."

"Good to know." Eckard nodded as he started towards the door. He had downed his coffee in a single gulp apparently. Drake was still sipping at his, trying to keep his cool.

"I'll catch you later, Dark. I've got a Negaverse to rule, but don't worry. I'll be back in a few weeks to take over your pathetic world."

Drake rolled his eyes as he picked up the empty mug. "Not if I stop you first."

"True, but I might finally get rid of you next time."

"We'll see." With that, Ekard, or Negaduck as Drake knew him, left the house without incident. Drake then turned his attention to the crying that signified a dirty diaper. "I'm still an amazingly lucky duck…" He sighed in relief as he went to drop off the dirty mugs in the kitchen sink and then change his granddaughter's diaper. He'd have to increase security on his house and tower now that he thought about it… and maybe give his boy some warning about his own Negaverse half…


	4. Episode 4:Bad to the Bone

Honker Muddlefoot was busy working on something in the lab just as he did everyday. His wife, Special Agent Gosalyn Muddlefoot was busy testing out gadgets that her husband created in the testing room. Derek Mallard, Gosalyn's little brother was at school, making friends with all of the children that were descended from the old members of the Fearsome Five, save for Negaduck and Liquidator's kids; though Liquidator didn't have any anyway. Morgana was taking care of her granddaughter, Ariel Muddlefoot. Drake Mallard, also known as Darkwing Duck, was investigating a simple crime of missing swamp creatures from the zoo with Launchpad; most likely the work of Jambalaya Jake and his pet gator, Gumbo. Everything was normal in the Posiverse, but what of the Negaverse?

***Darkwing Duck***

Negaduck found himself in a rare position of watching his granddaughter while his daughter was out doing the grocery shopping with her mother. They were planning a special dinner. His son was at school, no doubt tormenting the teachers and scaring them into making him get good grades or he'd tell his parents. Ariel looked up at her father with her dark green eyes that were no doubt her mother's. Negaduck had been informed of Nega-Honker raping his daughter and forcing her into marrying him or he'd take the child. He was quite angry with that being allowed to happen to his little girl while he was gone. True, it was a normal custom of the Negaverse to do something like that, but his little girl was special. She was someone who deserved respect, and if that no good Muddlefoot biker boy came over again, he was going to skin him alive himself before Gosalyn had the chance. This said little about the boy that she really had feelings for; his granddaughter's uncle, Tank. His Gosalyn had really wanted to marry Tank, if only for the fact that he respected her and was her assistant in all of her work, be it hero or villain. He was the creator of her specialized arrows, bow, and even her special gas gun and equipment as both Quiverwing Death and Crimson Avenger.

Thinking about all that Tank had done for his girl, Negaduck put the thought in mind of allowing him to at the least date his daughter if asked. He wasn't going to force her to not go out with him, knowing full well what she was really capable of if angered. Ariel tilted her head to the side as she observed her grandfather.

Negaduck had never dealt with a baby before. "What?"

"Lo' Negadu'" She pointed at him, trying to call him by his title, startling her grandfather.

"Um… yeah… so?"

The little toddler startled him more when she pushed herself up on his desk, stood, and waddled over to him and grabbed his hat. "Me Lady Negadu!" She exclaimed happily with an evil looking smile on her face.

This caused Negaduck to let out a dark chuckle. "Lady Negaduck, huh? Yeah, right! Maybe when my hat doesn't fall over your bill kid." He said as the hat fell on her face. She just laughed, thinking it was a grand idea. He looked at the door where Gosalyn and Morgana just entered. "Hey, girls. This kid wants to take over my job!"

Morgana didn't know what her daughter's reaction to that would be, seeing as how she was unaware of her daughter's dark side, at least unaware of how dark it was. She wondered if Gosalyn would allow her daughter to become the next evil ruler of the world.

Gosalyn just smiled as she put down the groceries and picked up the toddler. "Is that so? Give grandpa his hat back, Ariel." Ariel obliged, leaning out of her mother's hands to place the yellow hat back on the older duck's head. "There, much better. Now, as for your future job as ruler of the Negaverse…" She glanced back to her father with a wicked smirk that gave him some worry. "We'll let you start training with uncle Tank first, that way you can make your own gadgets and you won't have to ask him to help all the time like momma does." She pretended to think about it while bouncing the little pink dressed tyke in her hands. "I think we'll let Grandpa Negaduck train you in weapons when you turn five."

"YEAH!" The two year old clapped her hands and smiled widely while her grandparents were surprised, one more than the other. Negaduck smirked.

"What weapon do you want to learn first, Ariel?" He asked coolly, trying to think of how to make a weapon that would be dangerous in her unexperienced hands to start her off with, but wouldn't get her killed.

Ariel laughed and pointed to her grandfather's gun and knife collection. "Boom boom! Slash!"

"I think I can get you a switchblade for a start… maybe even a little pistol that shoots out acid instead of water. . . that is if your mother approves."

"No on the acid, Negaduck. Why not some knockout gas for now? I don't want the gun to melt on her and burn her at first." Gosalyn smiled as she cuddled her daughter. "The switchblade will work perfectly though!"

Morgana just looked at the red head with confusion while Negaduck nodded his head slowly. 'She'll end up just like her mother if we aren't careful… I'll have to encourage some positive time with her counterpart, no matter how sickeningly goody goody she is… can't have her skinning people alive at age nine… especially me…' Negaduck then looked at the groceries the girls brought in. "Gosalyn, why don't you go cook dinner while I talk to Morgana, alone."

Gosalyn smiled her usual sugar sweet smile, once more confusing Morgana, and brought the groceries and Ariel with her into the kitchen. Morgana looked to her husband with confusion. "Okay, what just happened? She's okay with Ariel growing up to be like you?"

"You're surprised?" Negaduck chuckled darkly.

"Well… yes… I mean, she's always so…"

"Sweet? Nice? Good?" Negaduck labeled off the adjectives that usually described his daughter. "Yes, but have you ever seen her as Quiverwing Death?"

"Now that I think about it… no… I've only heard of her…" Morgana was now starting to question what she knew about the young girl that everyone thought of as innocent.

"Let me put it to you this way. . . I'm just glad that Hexmaster didn't see her when she was shooting. He said that his eyes were surrounded in dust clouds until she released us. She's fierce, vicious, and accurate. I've never seen her miss with that thing." Negaduck folded his hands together over his desk and looked like he was thinking deeply about something. "The fact that she wants me to teach her daughter how to use weapons means that she wants her to be feared, but not hidden like her talents. I'm sure Gosalyn wants her to stay on a nicer personality, but for public appearances of me training her, that will make Ariel almost as feared as me when she proves good enough."

"You think she will?"

"I have every confidence that before she is nine years old, Ariel will have learned how to handle any knife and gun she gets her hands on. Bows and arrows she'll go to her mother on. Inventing she'll learn from her uncle. What I'm most worried about is her father coming after her before she's ready…"

"Really?"

"Trust me, I know of nothing more dangerous than that of Gosalyn when she's in a pure rage. I can only imagine what will happen if she or Ariel ends up in one against Honker."

***Darkwing Duck***

Honker looked over the remnants of F.O.W.L. with disgust. Without Hooter or Grizzlykoff, they had no leader, no backbone, no hope of conquering the world. Honker gave an evil grin as he adjusted his black biker's cap. He had gathered all he could of the organization and had a plan. "Ladies and germs, we're going to make a portal to the Posiverse where I shall capture my genius counterpart. With him in our grasps, we can take over both worlds!" He had heard that there was a Posiverse counterpart for everyone and was sure that his was a wuss, easy to control and manipulate. What he hadn't counted on, was the broken water fountain in the middle of the building having ears… dog ears…

***Darkwing Duck***

"HE'S WHAT!" Gosalyn had been the one to pick up the phone at her father's office/house on Avian Way. She snarled into the receiver of the phone. "You had better repeat that, Liquidator!" Hexmaster looked up at his sister with his niece on her hip yelling most uncharacteristically into the broken phone. Negaduck had heard her anger and was waiting in the hall with an unimpressed look on his face. He had been informed of Gosalyn turning the Friendly Four into her private squad of balance keepers. They were allowed to do some goody things so long as they didn't mess with the main structure of the Negaverse, which apparently was alright with them, and they found themselves willing to take orders from Gosalyn. "Tell Bushroot and Quackerjack to get my portal ready. I have to warn Quiverwing Quack!" She slammed the phone, making Ariel look up at her mother with her beak in an "O" form.

"What's going on?" Gosalyn looked to her father with her eyes filled with darkness, startling her little brother. "Why do you need to go to the Posiverse?"

"Because that monster, Honker, is going after his counterpart so that he can get help to take over this place." She made her way over to the broken recliners that would send her up to her father's base of operations, Negaduck Tower on the St. Canard Bridge. She sat down in her chair with her baby in her hands. She looked down at her daughter and said in a motherly voice. "Mommy's going to go kill daddy this time, okay sweetie?" It was almost normal again.

"Kay, kay, momma!" Ariel giggled as though this was normal.

"I do hope you are not thinking of going to your counterpart's home with _her_ in your pouch." Negaduck pointed out the infant. "Leave her with me. I'll watch her. You go do whatever goody stuff without drawing attention to me, got it, kiddo?" It was one of the rare times when he actually acted like Darkwing, though he would deny it with every fiber of his being that he was even similar to the duck in anything but looks.

Gosalyn paused for a minute to contemplate it before holding the little girl up to her face. "Be good for grandpa and do what he says, got it, sweetie?" The toddler nodded with a serious expression on her face. Gosalyn then handed her over to Negaduck. "Take care of her and don't let her near any weapons unless its absolutely necessary. I don't want to lose you guys again. Oh, and don't feed her anything with too much sugar in it unless you have Morgana around and able to control her magical outburst." She then walked over to the chairs that would take her to Negaduck tower. "I'll be back after I finish dealing with this, and don't worry, Negaduck. I'm just sending Crimson over. You're in the clear." Negaduck nodded. She rarely called him that anymore. During her teen years she had started to call him dad, and while that had startled him at first, he realized that she had no real father figure before him. Now that she was calling him Negaduck again, that meant she was in serious mode and would be very dangerous to deal with.

Negaduck looked at his granddaughter with a raised eyebrow. "You have magical outbursts?"

***Darkwing Duck***

Honker frowned as he glared at the portal that had opened up in his lab. He had made sure that everyone else had evacuated as he saw the evil creature that came out of it. It was, ironically enough, himself. His darker self, his negative half, however one could call it. He knew that his team of scientists weren't prepared to face him. He'd have to stall. He told them all to leave. He was glad that his counterpart didn't object. The scientists kept tripping over themselves to get away from what they knew to be a Negaverse resident. They had to warn the chief and Gosalyn!

"What do you want, Nega-Honker?"

"Heh, right to the chase, I like it. I need your help, and you're gonna help me." The biker smirked as the two of them started to circle each other. 'Why isn't he afraid of me like the other nerds?'

'What's he doing here? Both Gosalyns are going to throw a fit… I'll have to hold him off till one of them comes. I hope they're okay… he better not have hurt them…' Posiverse Honker took a deep breath and remembered the fight training he had taken from his martial arts classes that he had started taking after he had become the Arrow Kid. He also remembered the training on dodging that he had received from Quiverwing. This punk wasn't going to take him down easily. "Now why would you need my help? I don't work for evil in case being in the middle of S.H.U.S.H. didn't give it away."

"Hehe, no, but maybe you'll do it to protect that little family of yours. Now I don't know what you're Gosalyn's like, probably a push over though, but I know that she's supposed to be the opposite of my wife." Negative Honker chuckled darkly. "And you're the weaker but smarter version of me."

Positive Honker rolled his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. "I recommend recalibrating your opinions on how the Posiverse counterparts are. I'm not so weak that I can't defend myself and my family." His voice was steel cold, much to his counterpart's surprise. "I suggest you leave through that pathetic portal right now before I shove you through it, or even worse, my wife shows up and shoves you through it."

"Haha, you're wife!" Nega-Honker laughed. He had heard that the Posiverse counterparts were supposed to be the opposite of the Negaverse populace. "She's the opposite of my wife, right? She's a weakling then. A weak, pathetic stay at home wife who…" Suddenly a gunshot stopped his rant. He had been grazed on the shoulder! He looked up at the rafters to see not only the Crimson Avenger from his dimension, but also an agent that looked like his wife! 'What the hell! This Gosalyn's an agent?'

Posiverse Honker sighed. "I did try to warn you. Now my wife has arrived." He looked up to see his wife and her Negaverse counterpart. "And she brought a friend. Nice to see you again, Crimson Avenger. It's been a while."

"Yes it has." Her voice was stone cold and sounded harsher than his voice. Crimson had managed to portal right in on a meeting with Gosalyn and Director Hooter, startling everyone. She had quickly said her piece and was followed by Gosalyn as the rest of the people in the meeting had gone to check on the others who were escaping. "What are you doing here, loser?" This time she was addressing the biker.

"I'm here for my counterpart. How'd you know I was here ya stupid goody-goody?"

"I have my ways." The two Gosalyns jumped down and made their way over to the two Honkers. Only one of which apparently knew that the girls were both the same bird. "Give me one reason as to not kill you."

"It's not in your nature. Maybe if you were Quiverwing Death, sure, but Crimson, nah. You're a coward. You don't kill. You're weirdo twin does that." The biker sneered as he got closer to the trio of heroes. He was as foolish as the majority of the Negaverse to think that Crimson was Quiverwing Death's twin sister.

The scientist shook his head. "You must think so little of your family."

"Oh, not true. I know my little girl's gonna grow up to be the best of the best, or rather, the worst of the worst. I'm planning on picking her up after this after all. She'll know how to do everything that she needs to when I'm done with her." The biker was unaware of the loss of sanity that was starting to show in the Crimson Avenger's green eyes.

"Pathetic." Everyone was shocked with how calm Posiverse Honker was being. He wasn't even stuttering like he usually did. It was unnerving to the Posiverse Gosalyn who had known him longest.

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you something, buddy-boy. You're gonna come back to the Negaverse with me, and you're going to help me take over the place. If you do everything I tell you, then maybe, just maybe, I'll spare your wife and brat."

Honker took a deep breath to calm himself down as his counterpart kept yelling and ranting about taking over the world, as though he could actually take down both Agent Muddlefoot and the Crimson Avenger while still dragging his Posiverse counterpart into the shaky portal. The scientist looked at the portal and threw a rock in it. The portal then dissipated, much to his counterpart's shock. "Huh, so it was unstable. What do you know?" He smirked.

"Why you little…!" He rushed to attack his counterpart, much to both of the Gosalyns' horror, as he was apparently quite fast and they weren't fast enough or close enough to exactly hit him. Thankfully, Honker raised his hand and gripped the biker's wrist, causing him to drop his knife. "What the?"

"You really need to learn to respect your family more." Suddenly the biker felt something pinch his arm. He looked in shock as the scientist injected him with something. "You know what's funny? I was saving that injection for myself before I met Gosalyn. Now that I have someone who looks like me but acts worse than Tank to use it on… I don't feel so bad for making it." The biker's eyes widened as he realized what he had just been injected with, or at least, an idea of what he had been injected with.

"You wouldn't…you're a coward, you wouldn't do that…" The biker moved back in shock as he felt the liquid go through his system. He had no clue what it was doing, but he knew that he was starting to get dizzy. Suddenly, he started to cough up blood and made one last rush at the scientist before he was thrown onto his back by his Posiverse counterpart. The Negaverse Honker was unconscious, but not dead as he thought.

"Honker… what did you do to him?" Both Gosalyns asked in shock. Was this one really the sweet Honker they knew?

Honker made his way over to his counterpart and checked his pulse. "He's still alive, just sick and asleep. With how weak my system was before I met Gosalyn, this might have killed me or given me a really bad case of the flu. Since these things work differently than it's supposed to for the residents of the Negaverse, I really didn't feel too bad about using it on him and scaring him into thinking he was dying. For him, it'll just work like a flu vaccine. His mind tricked him with fear though. This caused him to cough up blood and think he was dying." Honker explained calmly as the two Gosalyns made their way over to him and his counterpart.

"Might I ask as to _why_ you had something so dangerous and thought to use it before meeting me?" Posiverse Gosalyn asked with a frown and her arms crossed.

Honker smiled. "Because before you showed up, no one really cared for me. I kept it as a reminder. Besides, it would just give me a flu now, and for him, it should just act as a vaccine."

"Wow, you tricked him with medicine… I'm impressed, Honker." Crimson grinned as she disarmed the brute and tied him up. She then hoisted him on her shoulders. "Think you can make me a stable portal that will get me to my world and not in the ruins of this place there?"

The scientist nodded. "No problem. Where'd you like to end up?"

Crimson handed him a set of coordinates. "You don't want to know where these lead, just place me there."

"That bad, huh?"

"I could just feed him to the dogs, but I'm afraid that the dogs might choke."

"Good point." Agent Muddlefoot smirked as Dr. Muddlefoot started working on the machine.

A portal came up and the Crimson Avenger bid them farewell. "Next time I visit, we should just have a nice visit instead of running around in worry because of this loser."

"Considering I am that loser, I suppose you mean you'd like to hang around yourself alone." Honker smirked.

Both Gosalyns laughed and assured him that they meant only the Negaverse version of himself. Crimson Avenger left with the negative version of Honker to do who knew what with him.

Now that the two of them were alone again, Gosalyn looked at her husband with a slight bit of anger and concern. "What were you thinking of, taking him on alone?"

Honker shocked her by hugging her. "As much as I love you for saving me, I couldn't handle him threatening you and the others." He was now shaking with the fear that he had gained from encountering his negative self. "I couldn't handle it. When you two showed up… I was so scared he was going to hurt you…"

"Honker… Honk… it's okay… you did good… thank you…" She calmed the scientist down as she realized just how much he depended on her, and needed her. She felt the same way about him though. "Come on, Honk, let's get those other lazy bums to clean this place up. We'll go and do something fun for old times' sake."

"You mean, you're gonna drag me into danger just for the thrill, aren't you." Honker managed to laugh. It was good to hear that after such a scare to the young couple.

"Heh, you bet your safety gear I am, but how's about a safe danger? Skating sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

***Darkwing Duck***

Crimson Avenger arrived in her tower an hour after being dropped off in what looked like a cemetery. She had buried the murdering biker after she was sure he was dead. She changed into her usual outfit, a nurse outfit that was pink and gave off the impression of innocence. It was also her work uniform. A pink jumpsuit that basically said, "I'm Negaduck's personal nurse, so leave me alone or you're dead, bub." Being the only one in the Negaverse to really wear pink other than her daughter, she found that it had its uses to get the message across. She sat down in the chair and hit the button that sent her back home. Waiting for her was her father with baby Ariel sitting on the floor in front of him. Negaduck had out a bunch of different plans and Ariel was pointing to them, trying to understand them.

Gosalyn smirked as she sat down with them, wondering what her father was up to now. Her good half wanted him to not go after other universes, but her darker half wanted him to go after only specific universes where even her counterparts were pure evil. It was an interesting thing to have a slight case of Split Personality Disorder, but it helped her keep her family safe, so she didn't mind… so long as they stayed on track with what was really important. Negaduck looked up to his daughter and started to explain things like he was to Ariel, as though she had been there the whole time. That was how it was going to be and how it was supposed to be with family; work together. Even Lord Negaduck knew this, and he was one of the biggest villains in the multiverse!


End file.
